


Watching

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: speed's reflections on being watched
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Kudos: 6





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another refugee from the csim yahoogroups,

Title: Watching  
Author: Khylara  
1st Person POV Speed is "speaking"  
  
********  
Watching  
-Khylara  
  
  
He watches me constantly. Has from the very beginning, the very first day I walked through the glass doors of the crime lab, tagging after Andrew's uncle. At first I thought he was just keeping an eye on the new guy, making sure I didn't royally screw up something important. It wasn't until much later, when he let me into his life, his heart, that I found out that Horatio watched me because he wanted me, desired me. Loved me.  
  
He does it all the time now - in the morning while we're getting dressed, while we're in the lab going over evidence, while we're out on a call. It's to the point where he doesn't like to drive when I'm with him - he's gotten distracted on more than one occassion. I think it was when the Semi almost flattened us that he finally let go of the wheel.  
  
But I like it most when he watches me during our lovemaking. He never takes his eyes off me, barely closes them when we kiss, studies my every move, my every reaction to his touch. Even when he climaxes he's looking straight at me with such an intensity...a need. There's so much need in his eyes sometimes...  
  
It's a little frightening. More than a little overwhelming.  
  
But it's become a comfort to me as well, the way he watches me, looks after me, takes care of me. No one's ever done that before, at least not like this. I'm not saying I was neglected growing up - far from it. But Dad's attention was always focused on his restaurants and Mom's was on the foster kids in our care and my little brother. I was low maintennance in their eyes - the good kid, the one who always did the right thing and stayed out of trouble. And I was - until I lost Andrew. My first love. My anchor. The only other person in my life who loved me for me, and not for what I could be.  
  
But I have a new anchor now. And I think Horatio knows that, even though I've never said in so many words. He knows how much contact I have with my family - practically none, and he's seen me after the times I do. It's almost like he's determined to give me what they never could - someone to lean on if I ever need it. And I've become the one thing in his life that he needs - someone to care for, watch over, now that his brother is gone and he doesn't see his nephew as often as he'd like.  
  
It's a comforting feeling, knowing that whatever happens, I'll always have someone by my side, in my life. It's one of the many reasons I love Horatio so much, one of the ways I know I can't live without him anymore. Because every time I look at Horatio, he's watching me with those Miami sky blue eyes of his.  
  
Watching me. Loving me.  
  
And the only thing I can do is watch him - love him - back.


End file.
